<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Bed Ending/床头吵架床尾和 by TikoBarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143470">Happy Bed Ending/床头吵架床尾和</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes'>TikoBarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fix不动，我的PTSD还没药治呢tnt。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Bed Ending/床头吵架床尾和</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*灵感来源 wb<a href="https://weibo.com/5983081041/J0IJa4jBz">@My_final_problem</a><br/>“心理师: 那么，约翰，这算是全新的开始，你要怎么规画未来？我记得你带着女儿搬回去住了，和夏洛克相处得如何？<br/>约翰: 嗯…好，很好，有一些进展，就这样。<br/>心理师: 约翰，你必须说得详细些，敞开心胸把真实的结果告诉我，这样咨询才有意义。<br/>约翰: 好吧...但是这说来话长。<br/>心理师: 没关系，你也可以长话短说。<br/>约翰: 我睡了他。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Waston发现自己这十一年来从没有这么细致地观察过对方，至少是，就躺对方的枕头上。他们没有像做完爱的情人一样温存地把对方搂在怀里，John只是枕在自己的手臂上盯着Sherlock。</p><p><br/>
夜很深了，房间的窗幕半遮着月光，光线很暗，Sherlock大概累极了，睡得很安稳。好像每一次能静静的看着他，都是因为他把自己折磨得一身狼狈，没一点侦探高傲的风头。</p><p><br/>
他怎么会没有发现，皱纹也悄悄攀上了这个永远淘气惹事没完的男人的眼角，被自己揍狠了的左眼眼窝淤深。我的侦探在长大，也像我一样在变老，时光不会因为他任性就多宠他一点。不像刚认识那时白皙的没有血色，瘦弱的两颊微微凹陷，颧骨高举着生人勿近。现在的Sherlock，拔去了所有刺，眼里倾泻着对自己的感情，太满了，太沉重，自己靠的越近，越不忍心看到他浑身是伤。</p><p><br/>
John轻轻抚过他额前的卷发，额上的小卷被汗浸湿更加松散地贴在额头上，他凑上前想给Sherlock一个晚安吻，一个单纯的吻，又怕打扰到他安睡，只又退了回来。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨，Sherlock醒转来，睁开朦胧的眼睛模糊瞧见一个熟悉的身影在自己的房间已经穿戴整齐，捡起了扔了一地的衣服挂在衣架上。</p><p><br/>
“Jawnn，天还没亮…”Sherlock轻声试探着。</p><p><br/>
John一向合不上几小时的眼，昨日已经是睡得最沉的一晚。</p><p><br/>
“你知道的，嗯…Rosie快醒了，我们已经……。”</p><p><br/>
“哦，Rosie，对不起……我没…抱歉。”Sherlock哑着还没完全睡醒的声音，连自己也没注意软着几分醋意。</p><p><br/>
“不，该抱歉的是我。”John清了清嗓子，看着Sherlock强撑着酸疼的腰试图坐起来，还是于心不忍坐在了他身边，“如果你觉得这件事带给了你困扰，你可以把它…额……删除。”</p><p><br/>
“这就是你想对我说的！？在我们had sex之后清醒的第二天早上？还是人们通常都这么说？”</p><p><br/>
昨晚Sherlock一言未发，由着John从客厅撞开房门把他推倒在床上，一路用手护着John的后脑以免他碰上墙壁。在John终于进入的时候，咬住枕头一角生生受着，只是在John一口咬上他肩头的时候喊出了声音，他害怕，他怕表现出一点退缩，John就会停下来。第一波激浪过去后，John温柔了许多，抱着他翻身，轻吻他额上的细汗，他的眼睛，他的嘴角。他哀哀柔柔地一声声低唤着“Jawn”，直到John和缓地带他一起升上愉悦。</p><p><br/>
“我不能说服我自己，一次次地伤害你，让你背负，老天啊，你瞧，我这又干了什么...”</p><p><br/>
“不，John，不，是你，教会了我care，love and...sex，让我成为完整的人。”Sherlock急切地倾身，附上John紧握拳的手，被单从身上滑落。</p><p><br/>
“Sherl…”John心疼地搂住Sherlock光裸的背，摩挲着他后背的新旧深浅不一的疤痕。</p><p><br/>
“你什么时候开始叫我Sherl了？”Sherl在军医怀里蹭了蹭，尾音还带着婉转的委屈。</p><p><br/>
“昨晚你疼出鼻涕泡的时候。”</p><p><br/>
“我没哭! &lt;”</p><p><br/>
“Did it hurt？”</p><p><br/>
“This is the best birthday present in my life. Now, you should be responsible for it whole life.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预计四对小情侣 难产中 （有时间摸鱼 没时间给老子滚去写论文啊啊啊啊！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>